When did you learn to smoke?
by Jote Jote
Summary: After the present version of the Vongola X family returned to his correct time, the future family gather in front of the machine but Tsunayoshi is missing, everybody is searching him. Please comment, Chapter 1. TLYYamamoto x TLYTsuna 8027.
1. Chapter 1

_**When did you learn to smoke?-Chapter 1-**_

Everyone appeared in front of the machine but not Tsuna.

Everyone disperse to look for him, Gokudera went to the forest where the coffin was but he didn't find him.  
Takeshi in the other hand, he felt a hunch and decided to look for Tsuna on the bridge that were outside of the city.

When Takeshi got to that place, there he was leaning against the rail of the bridge. He was looking at the river lost in melancholy; dark circles were showing below his eyes, circles that were formed before all this happened and with a cigarette on his mouth?

Takeshi walk close in silence, he knew that Tsuna felt his presence, now Takeshi was close to him but Tsuna never drifted his look from the river to look at him. Takeshi just stood at his left some feet away from Tsuna and then he began speaking.

"When did you learn to smoke?"

"The day that Reborn die… I ask Gokudera-kun to teach me"

"…I see"

"How is everybody?"

"Very Happy." Takeshi replied with a smile on his face.

"I am glad." The cigarette just moved millimeter to one side of Tsuna's lips.

"The kid wanted to transmit this message to you"

"I am sorry." Takeshi said "I would like to see in what you have become… Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna could clearly imagine the face of Reborn while saying these words; only his lips curved in a small smile, but the rest of his face didn't change, that tired expression and his eyes never moved from the water.

"Tsuna…" Takeshi began

"I am sorry that I couldn't see him for the last time" Tsuna cut him.

"Everyone thought the same, even Kyouya…"

Tsuna didn't move from his place, and neither Takeshi who was inhaling the intoxicated smoke from Tsuna's cigarette. Takeshi then tried to speak again…

"Tsuna…"

"What?"

When Tsuna gave his attention to what was happening, he felt a heavy weight on his back and two arms that surrounded his body, Taskeshi completed the hug, and put his head on Tsuna's left shoulder.

"I love you"

Tsuna, without looking, began to rub his cheek against his friend's. He already knew what Takeshi had been feeling for so long, but none of them gave the first step.

They had been living a relationship without name all this years, Takeshi was the one that spent more time in Namimori, always and even since the attacks began, Gokudera suggested that Tsuna should remain underground more time while they did their part.

Been killing the only special ability of Takeshi's, by Gokudera's orders, he decided that if everyone had to go out of Namimori, Takeshi was going to be there to protect Tsuna.

People went in and out of the base. He had never had so much physical contact, although there were times that both were alone and Tsuna indulgently permitted Takeshi to touch him or take his hand.

Tsuna later began to speak.

"I thought that after this war I would be happy… but I keep feeling the same"

Takeshi thought about what he see in Tsuna's face, a mix of tiredness and depression.

Tsuna had been feeling the same since a long time ago; maybe he had forgotten how to smile. Coming to reality, Takeshi added.

Xanxus said: "I'm going to return to Italy and end with every milllefiore enemy's that is still there…"

"…"

"…?"

"I have learned that I should let them do their part"

Takeshi smiled, he moved a hand to Tsuna's face, and took the cigarette from his mouth and put it on his, Tsuna turned his face to look at him for the first time, and because of Takeshi's action he had a confused face.

Takeshi, now was the one that was looking at the river, he took a puff of the smoke and released it through his nose.

"I feel the same, baby"

Tsuna smiled weakly, feeling free from a heavy weight.

"I believe that they are looking for us" Tsuna said.

Takeshi hugged Tsuna tightly, closing the distance between them.

Tsuna began to rub his cheek again on Takeshi's.

"Is good that you are feeling better now, baby"

"I want an ice cream"

"So suddenly?"

"When you get to our age you stop feeling that you are depressed and begin to look for sweet things to feel better … or that is what I think"

Takeshi smiled and closed his eyes in sign of peace, he threw away the cigarette.

"Let's go baby"

Tsuna look at Takeshi and let out a little laugh.

"First my ice cream"

Takeshi laugh.

"Of course"

He released Tsuna from the embrace and began to walk, Tsuna followed with every step.

"Takeshi…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me?"

Tsuna looked at him with a sweet look waiting an answer.

Takeshi smiled.

"Okay"

He bend giving Tsuna his back and told him to climb up, and he did as he was told. Takeshi began walking while carrying Tsuna.

And they went on their way. Tsuna was feeling vulnerable and protected, while Takeshi was carrying him with the biggest smile ever on his face.

The bridge was now deserted. Only for both.

Tsuna moved his face closer to Takeshi's ear and whisper.

"Don't worry… I feel the same"

Takeshi began to cry happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

When Yamamoto and Tsuna returned to base, everyone was waiting for them.

Yamamoto, who carried Tsuna on his back, set him on the floor. Gokudera, crying happy tears, immediately dropped to his knees at Tsuna's feet.

Hibari left the room after exchanging a look with Tsuna. According to Haru, he looked happy, even though he would never admit to it.

Gianni, Ipin, Haru and Kyoko surrounded Tsuna and filled his ears with happy words, reprimands, questions and words of support.

Lambo didn't move, he simply winked and smiled before taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

After a few minutes of emotional debating, Ryohei suddenly ran towards Tsuna and hugged him screaming, "Sawada! It's so good you're back to the extreme!"

No one spoke. Everyone knew that Ryohei was a sincere guy who had some trouble dealing with new emotions.

Yamamoto was pleased; he liked the idea of Ryohei caring for Tsuna - that would give him more reasons to protect him.

Takeshi left the room in silence, heading home. He needed to check if what Reborn said was true.

An hour later, around eight, he entered the small sushi restaurant; his father was sitting in the dark, as if in a trance.

"Takeshi?"

"Dad…"

They both looked at each other as if doubting who they were, but after a brief moment their eyes filled with warmth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… I suppose… What's today's date?

"May 24th 2020."

"Oh…"

Tsuyoshi looked at his hands analyzing his next question and if there was a point in asking it. He considered the question but asked anyway

"Something happened to me, right?"

Takeshi looked at him unresponsively for an instant; he walked towards his father and threw himself in his arms…

"Takeshi?"

Tsuyoshi embraced his son, patting his head - a bit surprised, a bit happy.

"You haven't hugged me like that since you were eight… What's wrong?"

Takeshi pressed his face to his father's chest, quietly enjoying every second as if it were the last. After a few moments he took a deep breath and looked at his father, he smiled and said:

"You would never believe me, but everything is fine now."

His father looked at him and after nodding his understanding, smiled as happily as his son.

"I supposed it's best to not ask."

An hour later Yamamoto found himself in his old bedroom, rummaging through boxes filled with his childhood belongings. His father watched him intently from the bedroom door.

"What are you going to do with that bat?"

"Take it with me."

"Oh… I thought you weren't interested in those things anymore."

"I do…"

Takeshi swung the bat trying to awaken the sensation of hitting a ball with it. He just had to bring that bat back to base with him.

"To think you were so good at baseball, I even thought you'd end up playing for the pros."

Takeshi walked past his father without looking at him; he felt his father's hand on his shoulder as he told his son:

"Come visit me from time to time."

"Always, dad."

They looked at each other for a moment; Takeshi waved his father goodbye and headed down the stairs.

Tsuyoshi watched his son as he walked away, "Even if I do not agree with everything, I'm glad he found the place he belongs to with the people he grew with." The old man felt a sense of peace wash over him, he occupied himself with closing the restaurant still wondering why he couldn't remembered a thing about the last 6 months.

Tsuna was in his room, pressing a letter from Nana and Iemitsu to his chest, both had woken up in the family's Italian base. They were okay and would head back to Japan in a few days.

There was knocking at Tsuna's door, he opened it.

"Takeshi…?"

Yamamoto entered the room, a big smile plastered in his face. He held the bat in one hand, and what looked like clean clothes in the other.

"Hi baby!"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Takeshi looked at him with, curious, and said:

"Hayato saw me come in… his reaction was very odd."

Tsuna's expression changed to one of complete horror.

"Gokudera… saw you come in here?"

"He looked at me before covering his face with his hands and running the opposite way."

Tsuna thought of what happened, "Poor Gokudera-kun"

"He's been a bit emotional today… don't worry about it." Tsuna responded with a nervous laugh.

Takeshi also laughed.

"I guess he must have been spying on us."

"I hope not."

They nervously looked at each other, imagining what could happen if Gokudera knew what was going on.

"I just hope he can calm himself during the night."

That thought suddenly slipped out of his mouth, before he noticed, Yamamoto was pushing a heavy piece of furniture against the bedroom door.

"That's not going to stop him!"

Yamamoto smiled, carefree and with no worries.

"He no longer has his Sistema C.A.I."

Tsuna imagined Gokudera, standing outside his door searching for his box weapons only to remember that his younger self took them to the past along with Uri. And by the time Gokudera managed to find some dynamite he'd completely lost interest.

"Problem solved."

"You're unbelievable."

Tsuna looked at the other man with an approving smile. Takeshi got closer to him.

"I'm home."

They both looked at each other. Yamamoto lifted his bat.

"I finally gathered everything that's important to me in the same room."

"Me and baseball?"

"Yes."

"Ah…"

Takeshi noticed Tsuna's small tantrum. He set the baseball bat and his clothes on the bed a walked towards Tsuna with open arms.

"But I chose you years ago!"

Tsuna's laughter was full of joy as he ran towards Takeshi's arms who hugged him tight against him.

"Why did you bring those clothes?"

Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's butt, and he flushed deep red.

"I'm spending the night here."

"Ahhh…?

Yamamoto's fun filled days were just starting.

**Until next time.**


End file.
